


A Paragon of a Party

by NobodyOfficial



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: AU where Gaston doesn’t aggressively flirt with Belle, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Romance, idk it’s moonlit and romantic and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: LeFou plans Gaston’s birthday fête just a little too well, so well that his best friend doesn’t seem to be paying him any attention.~I don’t know if the title actually makes grammatical sense but you know what I’m going for.





	A Paragon of a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @ladycibia on tumblr’s birthday, even though it’s super late. I’m sure everyone in the fandom has already seen her art, but if you have it’s incredible and super cute, so you should check it out :)

LeFou surveyed the tavern, emptiness weighing heavily in his stomach. He’d organised the party. He’d invited the guests. He’d ordered the food. The only emotions he should’ve been experiencing were ones of pride and joy; he’d made the man he cared about most in the world happy. But that was the problem. LeFou has set up the perfect scenario to make Gaston happy, and now he was off being happy with someone else.

 

LeFou liked to think he wasn’t a jealous person, but he liked to think wrong. He was jealous of Belle; of her aloofness and intelligence and creativity. He was jealous of Gaston; ineffable good looks and endless charm. And right now he was jealous of the Bimbettes, because Gaston was talking to them, and not him.

 

In comparison to the rest of the town LeFou knew Gaston spent most of his time with him. They went on walks together before dawn, frequent hunting trips, often just passed time by the hearth talking. Their relationship had become easy and comforting, almost mirroring the relationship LeFou always dreamed they would have, but there was one very important factor missing; Gaston didn’t love him back.

 

That wasn’t strictly true. Gaston cared deeply about LeFou, and proved this time and time again with his companionship and protection, especially during the war. But he wasn’t in love with LeFou, and that tiny two-letter word made all the difference. Companionship was nice, yes, but LeFou wanted intimacy. Tenderness. Gaston’s fingers gently brushing across his cheek as they pressed their warm lips together. Those things did not come when someone loved you; only when they were in love with you.

 

Gaston was currently curled up in his favourite chair by the hearth, Bimbettes sprawled like cats at his feet and several other young women eagerly crowded around him. He’d probably marry one of them, LeFou thought. And then he’d have to be around her all the time. They’d get along fine, of course; LeFou was a bubbly guy and, individually, he relished the company of all the village girls. But not as much as he relished his alone-time with Gaston.

 

Silently, without drawing any attention to himself, LeFou slipped out of the tavern. The night was dotted with stars and the air tasted of romance. LeFou perched on the edge of the fountain, unable to stop thinking about how it was the perfect night for a first kiss. Instead he would sit alone in the darkness for a moment then slowly make his way home, without anyone noticing he was missing.

 

The tavern door opened, spilling light onto the cobbles, and a hulking shadow filled the doorway. To LeFou’s surprise, Gaston stepped out into the square, a plate of cake in his hand. He smiled softly, pupils alight with moonlight as he sat down beside LeFou.

 

“Sorry,” LeFou said immediately. “Sorry, is there something wrong with the party?”

 

“What? No, of course not,” Gaston replied. “I just noticed you sneaking away and thought I’d bring you some cake. It’s good, you have great taste.”

 

"Uh, thanks." LeFou took the plate he was being offered and set it down beside him on the fountain. He felt sick. That, and he'd tried so many different pieces of cake before settling on this one he didn't think he could stomach another slice for weeks to come. "Are you having a good time?"

 

"Indeed." Gaston inched closer to LeFou. He could've just been getting comfortable, but the action seemed deliberate. “You really are the most exquisite of party planners, no one can pull off a fête quite like you.”

 

LeFou accepted the praise with a smug smile. Contrary to the belief of many of the villagers he didn’t hang out with Gaston because he saw him as some sort of higher being, capable of no wrong. Gaston was capable of a lot of wrong, and in many instances this was where LeFou showed himself to be the stronger man. Party planning just happened to be one of his strong suits.

 

Gaston fumbled around a sentence for a few moments, cheeks flushed and more flustered than LeFou had ever seen them. He was about to interrupt, ask if he was alright, when Gaston closed his eyes and leaned in towards LeFou. Panicking, he grabbed the cake and shoved a handful in his mouth.

 

“Mm, yeah, you’re right. This is good cake,” he mumbled. His heart hammered against his ribs. Had Gaston just tried to kiss him? Had Gaston just tried to kiss him and he’d brushed him off?

 

Gaston had leaned back again and was blinking hard. Shellshocked probably; LeFou doubted anyone had ever said no to him before. Not that he was saying no. He was rather saying ‘what?’ and trying not to get his heart broken.

 

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Gaston murmured after a time. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I apologise.”

 

“No, no, it’s fine. I mean, you did startle me, but that’s- It’s alright.” He wiped chocolate icing from his face. "Umm…” He started to lean in towards Gaston, then paused uncertainly. He still had no idea what had just happened and didn’t want to misjudge the situation. Instead he sat back and waited, eyes trained on his hands but glancing up at Gaston every few seconds.

 

Gaston placed his hand down on the fountain between the two of them then stared at it for a few moments. LeFou had never seen him so unsure; buzzing with energy but compressing it through, what? Fear? Apprehension? Gaston didn’t have those emotions.

 

Tentatively he lifted his hand on placed it on LeFou’s thigh. LeFou resisted the urge to gasp dramatically. He offered a soft smile.

 

“I lied earlier,” Gaston whispered. Tension momentarily froze LeFou’s heart. “There was something wrong with the party. You weren’t there.” Gaston was beginning to lean in again, but slowly this time. “I’d like to kiss you. Do you accept?”

 

“Mm,” LeFou squeaked. “Uh, yeah, yes, I accept. Thank you?” Oh God, he just had to shut his mouth right now. Before Gaston had the chance to go on any further LeFou leaned in and kissed him. It was sweeter than the night air and softer than the silk around LeFou’s neck. When he pulled back he wasn’t breathless, but felt like he could breath for the first time in his life.

 

“Bold of you,” Gaston murmured with a grin, pressing their foreheads together. “I admire that in a man. I admire you, LeFou.”

 

“I am very easy to admire.” They shared a silly smile. “And so are you.”

 

“So,” Gaston rose and offered LeFou a hand up, “Shall we return to your party? I’m sure it’ll be perfect, so long as you accompany me.”

 

“Su-uh-sure,” LeFou managed to stutter out.

 

There was only pride on Gaston’s face as they walked back into the tavern. LeFou was pretty sure he was grinning like a jester and bouncing like a puppy, but he didn’t mind. This party had been the most successful one of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
